The Birthday Gift
by 00Zero
Summary: What kind of birthday gift did Miroku give Rin that would make Sesshomaru feel so awkward, find out. A Request from vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess's birthday.


I do not own Inuyasha.

This is a request from **vampygurl402** for **arashi wolf princess's** birthday on August 30. I hope you guys like it. Please forgive the grammars. Thanks for the read. Review please.

* * *

"Rin, how did you like the poetry book?" Miroku asked. He tried to sound as natural as possible, but Rin could sense the discomfort in him.

"It's good," Rin hesitated for a second before answered. Miroku gave her a poetry book this morning for her sixteen's birthday knowing Rin loved poems despite the expensive cost of books. But with the rip off price he collected from the villages he terminated the demons for, he could afford it. Rin and many children in the Edo village could read and write because Kagome insisted on teaching them.

"Is there anything… _weird_ about it?" Miroku asked again, trying to look normal.

"No. Should there be something weird?" Rin asked.

"Ha ha ha, nothing, nothing. I'm glad you liked it." He rubbed the back of his neck while laughing. "_Where did it go? Kohaku doesn't have it either_." He murmured to himself, a frown appeared on his face.

Rin waited for him to say more, but he bit goodbye and walked away. He was still in deep thought wondering where whatever he was looking for had gone.

In the evening, Rin sat against one of the trees near the Inuyasha's forest after her chores had all been complete. It was far away enough from the village to give her privacy, but still in view.

Rin slowly opened the book Miroku had gave her, her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, her cheeks flushing red as the bloods from her heart rushing throughout her beings making her felt warm. She knew exactly what Miroku was looking for and what he meant by _weird_. However, she decided it was best to act innocent instead of letting him know she had it. She wasn't sure what to make of it at first when she read the book, but now she knew he had given it to her by mistake. It would be too awkward to return it to him.

Holding onto the book made she felt so… naughty. The feeling that you knew you were doing something wrong, but you did it anyway. Curiosity grasped a tight hold on her and she could not help but opened the look.

Rin closed it as soon as the image met her eyes. Her face turned to another shade of red, looking left and right making sure that she was still alone. He heart did not decrease its crazy rhythms, if anything, it's increased.

She bit her lower lips, her face felt hot. She knew she should not and many would look down on her, a girl, if they found out, but she could not help it. She wanted to know.

Rin flipped the book opened again, staring at the image of two people in the position that she had heard the older women joked about sometimes. Her cheeks flumed as if they were on fire, but she continued to look at it. She read the note at the bottom telling her how it was done and what to expect of it.

She then flipped to the next page. What she saw made her eyes widened yet again. The image of the two people was now in a total different position. She never knew they could be done in more than one ways.

What kind of book she was reading?

It was the book that invented especially for male; human intimacy. In her time woman should not even mention such actions or she would be viewed as indecent, left alone looking at the book or owing one. However, she could not stop herself from looking at it. This was her only chance because no one would dare tell her such thing. .

She turned the page to the next, the next, and the next, staring at it in awe with each graphic images.

"Is that position even possible?" she questioned softly, looking at the image with fasciation. This book was an eye opener to her, though it was meant for someone else.

She turned the page, completely engrossed in the book.

"So many positions. I wonder which is Lord Sesshomaru's favorite?" she could not help but wondered. The image of him in one of these many positions made Rin wanted to cover her face from embarrassment.

"What positions?" came a deep monotone voice that she would recognize anywhere. Rin froze, hoped against hoped that it was but her imagination. She never expected him to be here. And here of all places and times.

Very slowly, she looked up to met with a pair of golden orbs on the most handsome face she ever knew.

"N-nothing," she murmured, and followed with a big gulp.

Sesshomaru's eyes drawn to the book in her hands.

Rin pulled them behind her back as fast as lightning. That only raised suspicious from the dog demon lord. Curiosity filled his normally cold eyes.

"Rin," he stated coldly. She gulped knowing she could no longer hide it. She had no choice but to hand the book over because she could never disobey him. Her face was in conflicted between turning pale for dare questioning his favorite position in such indecent thing or bright red from the embarrassment being caught looking at the dirty book. She kept her eyes to the ground.

Sesshomaru turned elegantly to the book that was now in his hands. He took one last look at his ward in wonder before smoothly turned the page. Nothing had prepared him for the image awaited him. His eyes widened in, being cause completely off guard. Rin gulped.

"The monk," Sesshomaru stated, angered fueled his being, recognized the scent linker on the book.

"He gave it to me by mistake," Rin quickly explained before her lord could go and kill Miroku.

Pregnant silence filled the air after that. It had never been so awkward between them before. He never thought that she would be interest in such thing, left alone asking his favorite position.

"I-I have to go prepare for dinners," finally, Rin made up an excuse. They both knew Rin would always choose his company first anytime he came to visit.

"Hn," he responded coldly and floated up into the sky in his demonic ball of energy, the book was still in his hand.

At that time they had yet to know that soon she would find out first handed and personal what kind of positions Sesshomaru's favorites are. And he hers.

...

Saturday, August 30, 2014


End file.
